Insensatez Del Nuevo Orden
by Bluemachine
Summary: *contenido inapropiado. Tal vez se trataba de la única otra persona en el nuevo mundo que podía enfrentar a Negan. Sin saberlo había cambiado el destino de Alexandria, una decisión que los alejaría del último día en la tierra ¿o tal vez no?
•

Estaba encabronada como el demonio, y el imbecil de Jesus lo sabía ¿y como no estarlo? El idiota había arruinado meses de esfuerzo ¡MESES!

—espero que tengas una buena explicación, Jesus —casi escupi de rabia.

—¿estas aquí por los salvadores? —pregunto con clara confusión— pensé que era un asunto que no te incumbía, me lo dijiste la última vez.

—mentí —aclare con soltura— estaba tratando de apartar a tu comunidad, pero tú y la otra manada de idiotas jodieron varias cosas —no pude evitar la risa sarcástica que salió de mis labios— déjame adivinar, encontraron a Negan.

—si —afirmó con recelo el pobre diablo— ¿como sabes que los atacamos?

Ojalá no hubiera preguntado. Cuando cayó al suelo me sentí satisfecha, no arreglaba ni un carajo lo que había hecho, y ¡demonios! Tampoco aliviaba mi furia, pero el bastardo se merecía ese puñetazo.

—tenía gente vigilando ese almacén, vieron todo lo que tú y ese grupito de inadaptados hicieron —le informe mientras le daba un manotazo, que se sintiera afortunado de que no le había roto algo— ¡Por qué era un puto almacén, Jesus! ¿¡y ese cabron que dijo que era Negan!? ¡no lo era!

—¿¡de qué diantres estas hablando!? —pregunto finalmente agitado... Ya era hora.

—ese hijo de puta me hizo encabronar hace tres meses —y seguía cazando al idiota por lo que había hecho— yo también me topé con salvadores, los molimos a golpes hasta que uno afirmó ser Negan... Y me lo creí — no estaba orgullosa de esa parte— hasta que una semana después encontré otro grupo más grande, comencé a vengarme por qué seguía encabronada por lo que había sucedido, pero algo se me hizo extraño ¿por qué mierdas el líder iría en el grupo más débil? —el segundo grupo había dado más lucha que el primero— así que hice algo que pareció una locura, pero resultó ser correcta, les pregunte quién de ellos era Negan ¿sabes qué sucedió Jesus? Uno contesto que era él.

La sorpresa se sembró en sus ojos, casi podía ver los engranes de su cabeza trabajando... ¡ding! Jesus por fin concluyó lo que estaba pasando.

—él hombre que matamos... —se callo.

—no eran Negan —termine por él— por dos meses, dos —enfatice con mis dedos— he estado vigilando sus bases, almacenes, campamentos... Donde sea que estén esos idiotas ¿sabes por qué? Por qué su gente prefiere morir antes de revelar quién es él, no sé cómo lo hace, pero sabe hacerlo muy bien, esa gente es devota a él como si se tratara del mismo señor.

—¿entonces aún no sabes quién es?

Sonreí, no lo sabía, no al menos hasta hace unos días. Hice una seña a Tess para que trajera a nuestra pequeña revelación.

—nunca lo he visto, pero ella sí —ambos miramos a la pequeña niña que sostenía a su osito— el cabron atacó a su comunidad, y los hizo puré a todos, excepto a ella que hizo un muy buen trabajo escondiéndose... —eso se merecía chocar los cinco de nuevo— Margaret aquí presente, tiene nueve, pero nos dio una descripción elaborada del hijo de puta.

—no deberías decir tantas groserías enfrente de ella —me dijo incomodo.

—¿mi bocata te molesta? —ironice sin simpatía— que mal Jesus, por qué vivo para ser mal hablada —y posiblemente lo siguiera siendo en mi muerte— ahora, no quiero ser alarmista, pero es muy posible que el grupo de inadaptados con el que te aliaste ya este en su mira, así que... Jesus ¿quieres decirme dónde encontrar a tus amiguitos?

—ahora mismo —afirmó más que pregunto— ¿por eso viniste con tu milicia de Black Ops?

—¿Black Ops?— repetí confundida ¿de que mierdas estaba hablando?

—las Black Ops son catalogadas como misiones en cubierto llevadas a cabo por ordenes gubernamentales o de sector privado, jefa —Y por eso Tess era mi segunda a mando, capaz e inteligente, una combinación ganadora— pero siempre se da crédito a segundos, aparentan que las órdenes provienen de otro lado, así se ahorraban repercusiones.

—eres como un diccionario andante —solté de buena gana— uno ardiente si me dejas agregar.

—jefa, se está desviando de la conversación —Me recordó, era una mala nacida, pero hasta yo tenía mis momentos de distracción— será mejor si nos apresuramos.

—ya escuchaste Paul —lo jale de la chaqueta y lo levante— hay que darnos prisa —levante la mano y me despedí de los hombres en las torres de vigilancia de la cumbre— ¡LES TRAIGO AL HIJO DE MARÍA DESPUÉS!

Sonreí con mofa, ya me conocían, pero estaba segura que mi mera presencia los incomodaba. Venía con un grupo armado hasta los dientes, y además de todo no dudaba para golpear a Paul enfrente de ellos ¿pero que podían hacerme? Los exterminábamos antes de que pudieran crucificarme.

—eres una mandona, mujer —gruño entre dientes.

—y tú un hijo de puta con suerte, andando Jesus —demande empujándolo— vamos a salvar el pellejo de tus amiguitos.

Enarque una ceja, repentinamente había decidido hacerse el tímido. awww ¿acaso no era lindo que removiera sus pies incomodo? El pequeño Polly no podía ni verme a los ojos, lo que me resultaba gracioso, siendo que era más alto que yo.

—gracias —murmuró entre dientes finalmente— no tenías por que avisarnos.

—como sea —me encogí de hombros, no había por qué agradecerme— todos saben que no hay que enojar a tu padre, y estoy muy segura que tú muerte entra en esa lista, solo un idiota tentaría con la ira de dios.

Parpadeo antes de resoplar con desgana.

—¿nunca vas a parar con tus chistes? —pregunto mientras montábamos las todo terreno— ¡sabes que no soy el hijo de dios!

—bueno, discúlpame por no querer correr riesgos —por qué definitivamente tenía la apariencia de ser Jesus renacido— pero si quieres puedo llamarte Polly Pocket.

—¡oh dios!

—¡deja de usar el nombre tu padre en vano!

—¡basta!

Mientras peleábamos escuche a Margaret preguntar si era normal que discutiéramos, siendo sinceros, si no comenzaba a molestar a Jesus no estaba siendo yo. Además... Nadie salía herido, tal vez la paciencia de Jesus, pero era lo maravilloso de la vida, podías sentirte molesto (palabra clave: sentir) era mejor que no tener emociones del todo.

•

•

•

—¿lo conoces? —pregunte mientras le pasaba los binoculares— ¿por qué demonios saldría solo?

—si, es parte de Alexandria —afirmó Jesus— los otros hombre ¿son salvadores?

—si, he visto a un par antes —tome la goma de mascar que Tess me tendía— ¿podemos prescindir de él? ¿o lo necesitan?

—todos son importantes —se limitó a decirme.

Bufé.

—y niegas ser hijo de nuestro señor —era demasiado piadoso y bondadoso, hasta cierto limite— de acuerdo, vamos hacer un Betty Lu — les comunique— rojos a la derecha, azul por la izquierda,y blancos en la retaguardia, cierren los flancos en cuanto de la señal.

Todos partieron sin queja, con un ademán le indique a Jesus que se quedara a mi lado, siendo el cabo suelto tendría que ponerlo en mi equipo.

—¿que es un Betty Lu? —pregunto sumamente confundido.

Me reí por lo bajo.

—¿recuerdas a Papa John? —en cuanto asintió seguí con mi historia— Betty Lu fue su chica mientras peleaba en la guerra de Vietnam, decía que era una cosita inocente de piernas ardientes, la mujer se sus sueños —el viejo gruñón podía pasarse horas alabando esas piernas— lo hacía sentirse cómodo, seguro, como si todo fuera viento en popa. Pero no te engañes, lo que Betty Lu tenía de inocente lo tenía de maldita, un día a Papa John solo le llegó una carta al campamento, la perra le informó que se había casado que no la buscará si lograba regresar.

—eso es frío —asentí de acuerdo— ¿pero que tiene que ver su nombre con esto?

—son las claves del éxito de esta operación, vamos hacerlos sentir seguros, confiados, como si todo fuera de acuerdo al plan —enumere mientras trotábamos cerca de unas vías de tren— y entonces hacemos el Betty Lu, los tomamos por sorpresa y les damos donde les duele, tal cual la perra de Betty Lu lo hizo con el corazón de Papa John.

Jesus tragó pesado mientras resoplaba sorprendido.

—realmente le duran los rencores al pobre hombre.

Iba a responder pero fui interrumpida.

—¡jefa!— llamo Tess —tenemos tres cabos sueltos en el perímetro.

Una morena, un cuello rojo, y una regordeta rubia.

—Jesus, ¿conoces a esos idiotas?

Observó a través de los binoculares.

—son Daryl, Rosita, Y Dennise si no mal recuerdo.

—avisa a los otros, Tess.

Tome mi rifle y los observe con el visor, la rubia a pesar de sus miradas inteligentes había ido directo a confrontar un Zombi, y los otros dos ni lo habían notado ¿la ayudaba? Arriesgaría toda la operación por salvarla de su propia estupidez... Bueno, no importaba, ya la habían oído gritar, que se encargarán ellos.

— _Grupo rojo en posición._

Escuche por la radio, unos segundos después blancos y azules confirmaron sus posiciones. Volví mi atención al trío que se había colado a la fiesta, al fin habían matado al muerto viviente.

— _Halcón Negro, salvadores acercándose a los cabos sueltos a las ocho._

Guíe mi rifle a la coordenada, si, ya podía ver a los hijos de perra ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿eso era una maldita ballesta? ¡Mierda!

—¡perdon Jesus!— me disculpe antes de disparar.

—¿los salvadores notaron el disparo? Grupo Azul respondan —llamo frenética Tess por la radio.

Lo único bueno es que tenía el silenciador, lo malo era que el disparo había penetrado hondo por la pierna de la rubia de lentes, y además ahora tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro... Al menos seguía viva.

— _negativo, elemento sorpresa intacto_

—hay que movernos —mande mientras pisábamos con cuidado.

Podía ver la pregunta en los ojos de Jesus, quería saber por qué le había disparado a la chica, después lo haría, había otras cosas por hacer.

Casi me tiro al piso para morir de risa, el hombre que tenían capturado desde hace rato había mordido las bolas del líder ¿pero que mierda estaba pasando?

—cierren el perímetro —ordene con risa contenida— por el flanco trasero, los cabos sueltos ya tiene el frente —comunique por la radio— encárgate Tess— ordene separándome del resto— Jesus vamos por tus amigos.

Los encontramos batallando para llevarse a sus heridos, tenía culpa en que la rubia no pudiera moverse, pero que estuviera viva lo compensaba ¿cierto?

—¡Daryl! —llamo Jesus.

La perplejidad se asentó en el rostro del pequeño grupo.

—¿que demonios haces aqui? —gruño el cuello rojo al que ahora podía darle nombre —¡quien es ella! —demandó mientras me apuntaba con su arma.

—calma, calma —pidió Jesus— es una amiga, me alertó de los salvadores.

—un poco tarde ¿no crees? —lanzó duramente un pelirrojo que no había notado antes.

—¿tu crees? —respondí con una pizca de molestia— yo solo sé que si no le hubiera disparado a la rubia, ahora mismo tendría esa flecha en la cabeza.

—¿tu le disparaste a Denisse? —espetó furibunda la morena ¿que ha nadie le importaba que la había salvado?

—oh bueno, mejor hubiera gritado 'hey muévete, están a punto de atravesarte la cabeza' —exclamé on sarcasmo— las probabilidades de que eso hubiera funcionado eran cero, ese disparo en la pierna la movió lo suficiente para que esa flecha no la matara, no te pido que lo agradezca, pero no me recrimines haberla ayudado.

Un silencio incómodo lleno el lugar.

—deberían apurarse a llevarlos a su comunidad —les recordé— se están desangrando.

—¿vas a seguirnos? —pregunto rudamente el pelirrojo— por qué no creo que eso vaya a funcionar.

—si yo tampoco —me reí, no eran tan estupidos— de acuerdo ¿alguien en contra de que los atienda mi médico?

—¿tienes un medico? ¿aquí? —¿por qué la incredulidad? Esta gente tenía corto temperamento— ¿sabes lo difícil que son de encontrar? ¿quien es tan estupido para arriesgar su médico?

Daryl y la morena compartieron una mirada culpable... Me reí entre diente ¡hipócritas!

—en su defensa, es una chica dura —muy capaz de romperle la nariz a un hombre del doble de su tamaño, lo había presenciado, ¡jodidamente genial!— entonces... ¿medico o no médico?

—¡medico! —explotó la humeante latina— ¡y no me mires así Abraham! ¡Dennise está delirando de dolor! ¿y Eugene? ¡miralo! ¡se está desangrando!

—¡okay! ¡alguien tiene carácter! —picante como el chilli de la señora Gonzales— Tess —llame por la radio— si ya acabaron vengan a las vías, necesito suturas y antibióticos.

— _en camino, jefa —_ fue su sencilla respuesta.

—Jesus —llame con curiosidad— ¿cuanto llevamos en esto?

—como cinco minutos ¿por qué? —contesto con igual curiosidad.

—¡son buenos! —respondí para su confusión, pero lo ignore, estaba ocupada llenándome de orgullo— ¡capturaron rápido a los salvadores! —asentí para mí misma— ¡me siento como una madre orgullosa!

—si, claro —bufo con diversión— es imposible que puedas ser la madre de alguno de ellos.

—¡ya se! —respondí con más alegría de la necesaria— ¿no es irónico?

—yo más bien lo calificaría como sublime —me palmeo en el hombro— haz hecho un buen trabajo.

—de acuerdo, paren —demando el pelirrojo— ¿quien es ella? —me apunto rudamente— ¿de dónde demonios la conoces? ¿y que es esa tontería de que capturaron salvadores?

—eso es fácil de responder —sonreí con suficiencia— soy la perra a cargo, y la próxima vez que demandes respuestas, asegúrate de tener la ventaja —le sugerí fríamente.

Justo a tiempo salió mi gente de entre los árboles ¡amaba cuando las cosas parecían coordinadas! Debí verme pateatraseros con treinta cinco hombres y mujeres armados saliendo como si fueran operaciones especiales.

—¡no hay necesidad de alzar sus armas! —les aseguro Jesus al ver que estaban por hacerlo— se los prometo, son amigos.

—tuyos, no nuestros —respondió el cuello rojo para mí júbilo.

—¡quemado! —exclamé entre risas— de acuerdo, miren, me importan un carajo —no tenían nada que pudieran ofrecerme— estoy aquí por qué ustedes, ineptos, alborotaron el panal sin asegurarse de matar a la abeja reina —que podía decir, tenía un gusto por confundir a la gente con mis analogías, sus caras lo valían— ok, antes de que se me olvide... —chasque los dedos tratando de regresar a mi pensamiento primordial ¿de estábamos hablando antes de que el pelirrojo me enojara?— oh si... Tess ¿podrías atender a ese par? —señale a los dos bultos moribundos— gracias —le sople un beso, se lo merecía, nunca me cuestionaba nada— por eso eres mi segunda perra al mando.

—no hay necesidad de halagos, jefa —me dijo con crudeza.

No le gustaba cuando la llamaba mi segunda perra, solo la costumbre la había hecho sobreponerse a mis vulgaridades.

—sabes que lo digo con cariño —le guiñe un ojo— muy bien —me froté las manos y regrese mi atención al pequeño grupo— regresando a lo que estaba diciendo... ya se lo explique a Jesus, así que voy a darles una versión más corta —si lo pensaba bien...— muchísimo más corta —me corregí al segundo—el hijo de puta que mataron no era Negan, ya saben que rabia no se acaba hasta que maten al perro, así que —pausa dramática, si señor— su líder, necesito hablar con él —¿como cuanto tiempo era el adecuado para no parecer descortés?— ahora, si no les importa.

Sutil, muy sutil.

—¿Jesus? —pregunto por confirmación la morena.

—jamás mentiría —justo lo que necesitaba, el sello de confianza del hijo de nuestro señor— no tiene motivo para hacerlo.

—a mi no me parece asi —gruño el pelirrojo— como sabemos que no te mintió para que la llevaras a nosotros ¿quien me dice que no busca algo desesperadamente? Algo que tal vez tengamos nosotros.

Apreté mis labios en un intento de no reírme en su cara, admiraba su perspicacia, pero era más probable que yo tuviera algo que ellos necesitaban.

—Taylor —llame con dulzura— dales al líder ¿quieres?

—no intentes huir —le advirtió al rubio de rostro quemado mientras lo lanzaba con los foráneos.

—¿que esperan? —les indique con impaciencia— ¡interroguenlo!

El hombre llamado Daryl parecía haberse tomado el asunto demasiado personal ¡quien era yo para juzgar! Si quería clavarle una flecha en la mano, que lo hiciera, yo iba a disfrutar el espectáculo.

•

•

•

—¡RICK! —grito desesperadamente Sasha.

El llamado bastó para alertar a muchos, incluido yo. Corrí a la reja, solo para encontrarme a la distancia una caravana de automóviles armados, no perdí tiempo y saque mi arma.

—¡Sasha! —grito al llegar con Michone a su espalda— ¿que ves?

—¡ocho vehículos! —respondió mientras examinaba con sus binoculares— ¡Abraham y Daryl vienen a la delantera! ¡pero no están sujetos!

¿que demonios estaba pasando?

—¡todos en sus posiciones! —ordenó papá con un ligero tinte de desesperación— ¡no disparen! ¡hasta que yo lo diga!

Sentí mi corazón latir furiosamente con cada metro que los vehículos avanzaban, aún era muy pronto para tener otra confrontación, pero si era lo que estaban buscando, no iba a dudar en defender Alexandria.

—¡Rick! —llamo Abraham bajando de la camioneta— ¡no van a entrar! ¡pero necesitas oír esto!

Lo siguiente que supe era que Daryl estaba bajando a un hombre desecho en golpes. Lo lanzó contra la acera y le apuntó con su ballesta ¿no se suponía que la había perdido?

—¿donde está Negan? —gruño Daryl.

El hombre río aún con dificultad para respirar.

—él los va a encontrar, te lo aseguro —le dejo saber con burla— Negan se acerca.

Y se deshizo en risas histéricas, cosa que Daryl no soporto por un segundo antes de noquearlo con su puño.

—Daryl —llamo papa con voz peligrosamente contenida— ¿de que demonios está hablando?

—Negan sigue vivo —respondió Abraham por él— estamos metidos en un lío más grande de lo que imaginábamos.

Una aparente tranquila mañana se había transformado en perturbadoras noticias, y papá era el más afectado por ello, trato de contener su rabia, pero termino golpeando la valla furiosamente.

—Rick —el toque de Michone pareció relajarlo.

Él click de las puertas de los vehículos restantes resonaron, el ambiente se tornó aún más tenso, en especial cuando un grupo considerable bajo y se posicionó como si esperaran un ataque inminente.

—Jesus —reconoció papas uno de los recién llegados con incredulidad— pensé que no tenias armas.

—Rick— saludo con calma— son amigos de otra comunidad, su líder me alertó de los Salvadores, vino aquí por qué necesita hablar contigo.

Papa asintió con recelo, pero con un movimiento ordenó que abrieran la reja. Estaba loco si creía que lo iba a dejar ir solo.

—Carl, no...—trato de detenerme.

—se lo que hago —le corte

No estaba a gusto, pero no decidió decir más.

—¿donde está? —le preguntó al hombre.

—vas a llevarte una sorpresa —le advirtió Abraham con deje de burla.

—la chica tiene problemas —gruño Daryl— parece algo loca.

¿Una mujer? Habría creído que se trataba de un hombre, todo su grupo parecía bien adiestrado.

—¡hey! —escuche una protesta— puedo escucharte ¿sabes?

Me quedé pasmado con lo que vi.

—¿quien eres tu? —pregunto inmediatamente papa.

—La perra a mando —proclamó mientras comía con su dedo el contenido de una diminuta jarra— pero puedes llamarme Queen.

•

•

•

No son las personas más calidad del mundo, pero ¡hey! Quien lo es en estos tiempo.

—¿tu los diriges? —pregunto sin poder creerlo el líder de Alexandria.

—¿que? —espete con una ceja enarcada— ¿lo dices por qué tengo diecinueve? ¿o por qué soy mujer?

—Queen —regaño Paul— lo siento Rick, ella sabe que todo mundo pregunta lo mismo —me rodó los ojos con molestia— no sé qué le sorprende.

—por qué tengo diecinueves, entonces —decidí por él— así que, alguien quiera hablar de cómo Negan está viniendo por ustedes ¿o no?

—¿como sé que no estás con él? —cuestionó el líder de Alexandria.

—por qué he estado en su caza los últimos dos meses —hago mi buena acción del mes y todo mundo se vuelve en mi contra ¿que demonios?— tu y tu pequeño grupo de inadaptados lo atacaron ¿por qué mierdas lo atacaron? —pregunte exasperada— ¿no se les ocurrió averiguar primero a quien atacaban?

—se suponía que fuera un trabajo sencillo —se defendió sin dejar de mirarme con desconfianza— ¿por qué te importa tanto?

—¿por qué? Preguntas —me reí secamente— por qué ese hijo de perra destruyo una de mis comunidades —le informe fríamente— no quedó nada de la gente que residía ahí, no sé tú, pero si alguien viene y destruye no sólo mi esfuerzo, si no el de mi gente, voy a ir por ese desgraciado, voy hacerlo gritar —solté con un sadico placer— y después, después mato a su gente.

Vi temor brillar en sus ojos.

—déjame preguntarte algo —¿que podría ser?— ¿cuantos caminantes haz matado?

Resoplé, vaya pregunta más inútil.

—cientos ¿quien no ha matado en estos días?

No añadí la exclusividad a los caminantes, había matado seres vivos y muertos casi por igual.

—¿cuantas personas haz matado?

—quién sabe —honestamente en aquellos días contar era lo de menos— nunca le di prioridad a llevar un registro.

—¿por qué?

Sus preguntitas me estaban irritando.

—¿por qué? ¿que?

—¿por qué las mataste? —aclaró finalmente.

—para sobrevivir, por supuesto —sonreí mezquina— pero esa no es la respuesta que buscas.

—¿piensas dármela?

—pienso contarte una diminuta historia —una llena de horror— antes de los caminantes mi mundo ya estaba plagado de muerte, de mi mano o de la gente a mi alrededor, todo era muy vicioso en aquellos días —y por supuesto esa información no apaciguó su incertidumbre— antes de los caminantes, antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda, yo ya conocía la sensación de romper un cráneo, de la sangre fluyendo por mis manos —matar tal vez estaba en mi naturaleza— dime líder de Alexandria ¿te asusta de lo que pueda ser capaz?

—no —negó sin romper contacto visual— tú deberías temer si llegaras a herir a mi gente.

Así que no era un cobarde, era un líder temerario, abnegado a su comunidad.

—buena respuesta —aprobé con una sonrisa— una prueba de mi buena voluntad —le guiñe el ojo— ¡Tess!

A mí orden abrió la furgoneta más grande y dio la señal para que bajaran dos camillas. La morena, Rosita, bajo con ellos. Rick se irguió mientras observaba confundido los dos cuerpos que transportaban hacia nosotros.

—hirieron a Eugene y Dennise —intervino el pelirrojo— su médico los atendió, están bien.

Se acercó a examinarlos por sí mismo con la preocupación enmarcada por todo su rostro.

—no vamos a entrar —le recordé— ¿por qué no llamas gente para que los lleven adentro?

Asintió de acuerdo. poco después un grupo ya los lleva adentro.

—gracias —ya no lucía tan reacio a escucharme— dices que Negan viene por nosotros ¿por qué no dejarlo? ¿acabar con todo esto de una vez?

—sus filas son enormes, si quieres una verdadera oportunidad, será mejor que me prestes atención —su gente parecía acercase para escucharme atentamente— va a ser una guerra, todos nosotros—gire mi dedo señalando a su gente y a la mía— contra ellos, estoy aquí por qué estoy tratando de minimizar el número de víctimas —aclare sin más— te ofrezco poner a salvo a la gente que no sea capaz de pelear, tengo espacio en mi comunidad principal, ni siquiera Jesus que ha ido más de una docena de veces es capaz de localizarla con precisión —gire a ver al susodicho— la oferta también está en pie para la cumbre.

—gracias, Queen —estrechó mi hombro— Rick, unidos tenemos más posibilidades de terminar con esto.

Ahora todo dependía de su decisión, independientemente de lo que dijera yo iría por Negan, pero el futuro de su comunidad podía depender de que esta alianza se concretará.

¿que elegiría?

•

 **Solo un pequeño One-shot para aliviar mi estrés por el final.**

 **Queen por supuesto tiene una historia más elaborada, pero no quería agobiar a nadie con ello, posiblemente se quede en mi cabeza por largo tiempo (en mi opinión es tremendamente alucinante) hay una ligera explicación a su actitud, su sentido del humor, y el hecho de que ya había asesinado antes del tiempo de los caminantes.**

 **Espero que le gustara alguien, realmente me pone nerviosa publicar esto, pero bueno, se hace el intento de entretener a la gente.**

 **tambien se encuentra disponible en Wattpad con el usuario de Bluemachine125**


End file.
